<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attempt 2 by Sn0wbro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158454">Attempt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wbro/pseuds/Sn0wbro'>Sn0wbro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wbro/pseuds/Sn0wbro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically assuming Clarke got good at handling tech in the days she spent at becca’s lab after praimfaya- clarke thinks back to when they first landed and the grounders, and she decides to use intimidation to strike a deal with diyoza</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>the 100 s5 characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attempt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still new to this whole thing but this is gonna be part of a thing where i make changes for each season of the show- mostly one shots but a few long ones<br/>Also idk about the 13rw and wof works, i might update them eventually but if you want an earlier update then comment that on this or them<br/>I feel like there are a few situations where clarke messed up with diyoza so im doing one more of these<br/>Bold=trig<br/>Italics=thinking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A woman in a gas mask and a weird vest stepped out of the ship. I thought back to the grounders and Jasper, if we scare her we might have a chance.</span>
  <em>
    <span> One next to the leg,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought. So I fired. She looked down shocked as I shouted, “next time, I won’t miss. This is my home, who are you and why are you just arriving. I am willing to let you live here but I will need some favors first.” I said into my radio so that they couldn’t pinpoint my location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are these favors? My name is colonel Diyoza, who are you? I was in Cryosleep for hundreds of years. Who are you and what happened to our planet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is unimportant, you must’ve been asleep forever because nuclear war  happened a long time ago, and then 6 years ago the reactors melted down and the world was once again destroyed. These favors involve your people helping clear piles of rubble to open a bunker, and using your ship to find the ring of the ark and save my friends on there. If you agree to these favors then I will let you share my home, equally, with everyone else. There is enough space for us all. We know how to survive here so we can teach you. Of course if you don’t agree to our terms, well you don’t know our numbers, weapons, or where our traps are placed. You won’t live without us, and since this is our home you must earn your way in. Your other choice is to live in the wasteland that is the rest of their earth. I will give you a minute to decide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke the guns are all loaded,” Madi showed up and my heart sped up. I need to keep her safe, I thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Madi, take this, now go set your bear traps in a perimeter around the village and make sure it is hard for them to get into, after that I want you to hide in your secret spot</b>
  <span>.” I said in trig, “</span>
  <b>also from now on, no English till we find out who these people are.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Clarke, no. I want to stay with you, not hide</b>
  <span>” she replied, </span>
  <b>I can’t lose you Clarke.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Listen to me, Madi. We are family so we have to look out for each other, this is how I look out for you. You are my daughter, I would die for you every second of every day if that is the best option. I can’t risk anything bad happening to you, Madi. This is how I look out for you.”</b>
  <span> I said, holding back tears, </span>
  <b>“I know it can suck sometimes but if I can strike a deal then it will be ok, and if not, then you know how to survive here and when Bellamy gets down then you will have them.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Clarke, no. How will I look out for you? You are my family too.” </b>
  <span> My heart warmed at those words and I gave her a hug and thought about the right thing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Madi, this will work. I need you to trust me, and afterwards we can use the berries to dye your hair and you will get to meet everyone, even Octavia. But for this to work, you need to set all of our hunting traps and make sure that they don’t see you and then get in your secret spot. The fleimkeppa never found you there and so neither will they. Here is a gun,use it only as a last resort. If you shoot then they will hear you.”</b>
  <span> I said and she gave me a hug with tears in her eyes and ran off, I sighed, relieved. My voice sounded confident and sure and that was necessary to convince Madi even if I couldn’t convince myself. As Diyoza walked out of the ship with multiple armed people, I was so glad Madi couldn’t see it. “Put down your weapons and we can talk,” I said, my voice echoing around the area from the various radios. I quietly rigged up all the gun scopes to train on Diyoza and her men from various locations both high and low. Then I walked out of the clearing with my arm up like I could give the signal to shoot at a moment's notice. “I said put down your weapons. Trust me, you will be making the right choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put down your weapons, do as she says… for now.” Diyoza said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now step away from your weapons. Diyoza, are you their leader?” I asked as she nodded. “Good, come with me. Miller, you are in command here. If they move for their weapons or if more leave the ship, then shoot. Diyoza, give me your radio.” I said, then I thought for a minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I still have the gas canisters that we brought to Becca’s lab from Mount weather. If I can use those to knock out all of these people then I can tie them all up and if I have to, I can kill them if that will keep Madi safe… I can’t believe I'm thinking about this, killing off a whole other group of people… but if it will keep Madi safe then I have to.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Diyoza gave me the radio, she said, “go back in the ship and close it up. If I am not back in 24 hours then put Mcreary in charge. Until then, stay in the ship and await further orders. Do not leave the ship if you value your lives. Falk, if anyone disobeys, shoot them in the leg, Hatch and Nikki, if Falk disobeys shoot him in the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diyoza and I reached the rover, “I don’t know where you are from, maybe another ark or another planet, but if you have never seen a rover before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve driven cars before, I am from before the nuclear war that you say ended the world.” Diyoza cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting, I would like to hear about the world before the bombs. I would also like to hear your story along with the story of your people. I don’t want to kill you or your people but since I do not know you, I have to take the necessary precautions.” I said calmly, “so, start by telling me what earth was like before the bombs, for example, all the books on the ark didn’t mention anything about this.” I said as I brought her into a field of glowing moss that was close to the river. I grabbed some food out of my bag, “Hungry?” I asked as I started a fire and prepared a fish while putting some berries in a bowl on a tree stump, I remembered cutting down the trees and shaping them to make a table and chairs for me and Madi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diyoza started to talk about what the world was like, how she was a navy seal, what a navy seal was, and when the fascist gov’t came took over her home she rebelled and joined a group that was considered terrorists and freedom fighters depending on who you asked, explaining how her seal team killed her father and she slashed her throat when she should have put two in her brain, and how she was sent on a mining mission with other prisoners, and how they had rebelled and took over the ship, to finding the earth like this and landing in the green spot. She finished by saying, “we have all made mistakes in the past, but we will live in this valley with your people and with our equipment, opening your bunker should be easy, as for your ship… well is that it coming down from the sky right now?” She said as we both heard it coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you certainly seem like an interesting person, I would love to talk more but for now let's go check out that ship.” I turned the radio onto a private channel, “Madi, a pod that looks like the one that Bellamy and the others went to the ring in is coming down, send an undercover unit now. </span>
  <b>I’m bluffing like we have more people, stay where you are, I think we will be able to make a deal. If it is not Bellamy this might turn out interesting but if it is then we will have more people to help fight if needed and once the bunker is open then this will be great.”</b>
  <span> I said as Diyoza looked at me funny while we walked as soon as I switched languages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting language, never heard it.” She commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was once in the same spot as you,” I said, “I was on a ship called the ark, designed to ride out Praimfaya, or the radiation. The ark was dying and my father was the engineer who found out the problem. To stop him from telling everyone they floated him and locked me up in solitary since I was underage. After about a year in solitary they sent me to the ground where we had no clue there were people. We landed in their lands and instead of talking, they just attacked. Eventually we found peace and soon after that, we learned of the reactors melting down. That destroyed the earth and so all that is left of the human race is you, your people, my people in the bunker and my people in space who I believe just landed. I will give you and your people a second chance just like I wish I had. As long as you help us open the bunker and agree to give up your weapons for now, and make Raven the copilot of your ship among other failsafes, I believe we can share this Valley and with the help of the remaining members of farmstation, expand the survivable land.” I said as I saw Bellamy emerge from the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, you’re alive?” He said, as everyone but Raven and Murphy walked out of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?” I said overwhelmed with emotions, a tear streaming down my face as I ran into his hug. “Where’s Murphy and Raven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>They are on a ship, we have leverage, we have the ability to kill 283 of their people by pulling a lever, they are there to provide us with that leverage.”</b>
  <span> He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Well, I am currently negotiating a deal with them right now. I don’t expect to need the leverage but I am faking like I have many more people, they will help us open the bunker, both are long stories, Monty and Harper, can you go to the village and in this one house, it’ s my home, you will be able to tell which one. Well anyways, in that house is my daughter, Madi, she is hidden in a cupboard. Speak in Trig and open the cupboards. Tell her that I sent you and that you know it is where she hid from the fleimkeppa. She will probably trust you enough to come out, if not, she is armed so be careful. There is only one way to the village not filled with traps. I will take you there now.”</b>
  <span> I said. “Diyoza, you are in luck, you do not have to find a ring in the middle of earth’s orbit. For now, I am taking 2 of them to a specific location, then we will go back to our previous spot where we will finish negotiating a deal for peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK?” She said confused as I led Monty and Harper to a tunnel that was secret even to Madi. I had found it yesterday and I was planning on surprising Madi with it but I guess this turned out well enough that she didn’t know. “So, can we agree on a final deal?” Diyoza abruptly asked, waking me from my thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, take a seat.” I said as we reached the moss. “So here are the terms, Raven and Murphy are on your ship in space right now, we will come with you to get them, but first, we will take your ship and go empty the bunker. Then we will split this valley down the middle. You will give us your weapons and Raven will become a copilot on your ship. Our remaining failsafes will include your village and ship being visible to my people, and we will run a full search of your ship after you give us your weapons, and anything deemed dangerous will also be temporarily confiscated. I would like to think that we can coexist peacefully. Here is another thing, I now have new leverage so I can let you in on the truth. I live here alone with my daughter and have for the last 6 years. The laser scopes and intimidation was to get me a chance to talk on my terms. I would not like to use this other leverage but if I have to, I will use it.” I said, not sure whether revealing my weaknesses was the right thing, “If your are wondering why I am being so honest all of a sudden, think of it as me making a step towards coexisting with your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many of my people have an illness, it is not contagious, but it is deadly. If you have a doctor to treat them, then we will accept your terms, at least for now. Let us get to the bunker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. We have many doctors so we have an agreement.” I said and then I turned to Bellamy, “I will explain our situation on the way to the bunker, for now, we will converse in Trig on sensitive matters. Monty and Harper should be with Madi and I heard no gunshots. Go and grab guns from the rover, Diyoza will tell her men to disarm and leave the weapons outside the ship, one of you needs to go and tell Monty, Harper, and Madi to go and get as soon as they see the ship take off.” As we approached the ship, Diyoza gave the order to disarm and told her people of our agreement and although many people second guessed her, the promise of doctors and a possible cure was enough to make them follow her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>